Teenage Dream
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: Sequel to Domino High Musical. The road to love is never easy, and Yugi and Atem have issues to work out- both with each other and with themselves. With Prom fast approaching, it's time for Atem to fess up to how he really feels about Yugi.
1. Prologue: Yugi

**Hello again, faithful readers/reviewers! Here's your first taste of my newest Puzzle-shipping story, Teenage Dream. I know it's short, but there needed to be a prologue for this. Also, since there's a lot of thinking in this story, it's going to be told from a first person perspective. I don't think I'll be switching perspective mid-chapter though. Probably I'll just keep it the same for the entire chapter.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. None of it. Not the title, not the quotes, not the characters.**

* * *

Prologue: Time

_**Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever. –Anonymous**_

_Yugi:_

I can't believe it's already May. Pretty soon, I'll be graduating high school and starting my summer internship at the Domino City Museum. And then after that, I'll be on my way to college. It's actually pretty scary.

Atem taps me on the forehead. "What's on your mind?"

I jump a bit; I haven't been sleeping well lately and I'm zoning out a lot. I manage a weak laugh.

"Oh you know, the stock market…Armageddon…oh, and college, of course. All the usual stuff."

Atem brushes his thumb across my lips. "It's really not as bad as everyone says it is."

I catch his hand and link our fingers together. "And you know this how?"

He leans closer. "Haven't you heard? I know everything."

Even as I kiss him, I half want to slap him. If we weren't sitting in my living room with the blinds shut and the door locked, he wouldn't be like this.

'I know everything.'

No, you don't Atem. We've been "officially dating" for almost four months now, and we're the only two people who know about it. Okay, so I'm pretty sure my grandpa knows; he's hinted that he does anyway. But Atem hasn't come out to anyone yet. Not to his adoptive father, not to his best friends, and now I'm starting to think that he hasn't even admitted it to himself yet. Then I want to slap myself, because I'm being a selfish brat.

We've stopped kissing by now, and as if to assure myself that he isn't going to shy away from me, I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. Rather than pull away from me, he leans his head against mine and starts combing his fingers through my hair.

I remind myself how scared I was when I first realized that whenever I called someone hot, it was usually a guy. I remember what a struggle it was for me to accept my sexuality, and to tell my grandfather and my friends about it. I was lucky- they understood and accepted it. It was the rest of the freaking world that had a problem with me. In the end I ran away, because it got to be too much. I know that Atem sees what's happened to me and worries that it will happen to him too. But there are times when we're walking down the hall and I want to grab his hand. Some days I feel like crap and I wish that he would hug me and tell me something cheesy to make me feel better. Instead I have to wait until we're safely hidden away at my house before he becomes Mister Perfect Boyfriend.

And when we're alone, he is perfect. When nobody's watching, he's suddenly everything I could ask for in a boyfriend. He's sweet and polite, he never pressures me to do anything I don't want to do, he listens to me…okay he does that all the time, but I digress- he's an amazing man.

I thought I could wait for him to come around to the fact that he's gay…or bisexual…no he's definitely not attracted to girls…yet. And therein lies my biggest concern- I feel like since we haven't told anyone about the fact that we're together, then it isn't official. And if it isn't official, then nothing stops him from leaving me when college starts. We're both staying local, and we're not dorming, but all I can think about is that he'll meet someone else and leave me behind. I wonder if everyone feels like that when they go to college, though. I know that a lot of people break up, and I really don't want that to happen to me and Atem. But how am I supposed to tell him that?

And then there's the other thing that's been weighing heavily on my mind lately. It's that wonderful time of year when all high school seniors start to scour newspapers for limo ads, when girls form online groups and make sure that they don't buy so much as the same pair of shoes, and when suddenly everyone realizes that they have to be very careful with who they argue with or talk back to because one wrong word, or one fashion faux pas, or one unreliable driver could throw a serious wrench into what's supposed to be the best night of their life.

It's that wonderful nightmare known as Prom.

And guess who has a ticket, a tux, a limo and a boyfriend, but no official date?

Yep, that would be me.

* * *

**Ah, the wonders of high school prom night and the drama leading up to it. How vividly I can recall it…**

**I'm not asking, I am ORDERING you- YEAH, YOU!- to review. Even if it's just one word, I don't mind. I would like longer, but I want your opinions, because they matter to me.**


	2. Chapter 1: Atem

**For those of you who aren't in college, let me warn you now: you think that the end of the fall semester is wonderful, because you have a long-ass break…but first you have to take final exams/write final papers, and they are a BITCH!**

**So yeah, that's why I've been MIA. But I finally got this down, and I'm hoping you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the quote used in this chapter, or Lilo & Stitch.**

* * *

_"There is no fear in love. But perfect love casts out fear..."_

_1 John 4:18_

* * *

**Atem:**

If Tea says the word "Prom" one more time, I'm going to throw up.

Ever since the musical I've found that I really don't mind the girl as much as I thought I would, especially since she and Yugi are now attached at the hip… AND she's a better bodyguard than Joey, Tristan, and Marik put together. Still, she only wants to talk about one thing right now and it's what time the limo is picking us up and from where. We wound up agreeing on meeting at Yugi's house yesterday, but she and Seto are still arguing about the time- should we arrive early, on time, or fashionably late (whatever the HELL that means).

"It's at seven o clock on a Friday night, Tea…there won't be any traffic!"

"BS, Seto- that's exactly why there will be traffic!"

I shut my eyes and breathe deeply, but the smell of the cafeteria French fries is making me nauseous. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over; Yugi's looking at me like he's afraid I'm going to faint.

"You feeling alright? You look kind of pale."

I manage a grin. "So do you," I say. And he does- I wonder if it's anxiety about college or graduation that's making him upset, but clearly something is wrong. Yugi just hasn't been himself lately; he's a lot quieter than usual and he looks like he's ready to cry or kill someone. I wish he would tell me what's going on.

The bell rings and Tea decides that we will meet up at Yugi's at 6- that will give us plenty of time to take pictures and get there, even if we run into traffic.

"Finally," I mutter, and Yugi gives me a strange look.

"What?" I ask, wondering if I've got something in my teeth.

"Nothing," he says after a long pause. "Tea's coming over to study with me tonight."

I assume that means that I'm not going to his house, so I nod and tell him to call me later. This is the last time we'll see each other today, so when nobody's looking I lean over and brush my fingers across the back of his hand.

"See you later," I whisper, and he gives me a small smile.

"Bye."

* * *

My stepfather is surprised to see me when I get home.

"Atem! I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Yugi had to study," I say, already halfway up to my room.

"Atem!"

I turn around. "What?"

He doesn't flinch at my tone. "We're eating early tonight, I have a meeting at the museum at six, so make sure you're in the dining room at five."

I nod and turn around, rolling my eyes the second he can't see my face anymore. The only time we ever eat together is when he suddenly decides that he and I need to "talk"- though usually it winds up as him asking me weird questions and me giving one word answers. I suppose I should feel grateful that he makes the effort, but I wish he would realize that if I really wanted to talk to him about something, I would come to him first. But since Pegasus clearly missed that chapter in "How to Deal With Your Adopted Teenager," I decide to grit my teeth and not make a fuss about it. In some ways, I'm really jealous of the relationship that Yugi has with his grandfather; those two can tell each other anything. Then again, Yugi has lived with the man his whole life.

As soon as I think that, I'm flashing back to when Yugi told me about his parents. It was about a month ago, and we had just walked into his house one day after school. There was a really old book on the kitchen table, and Yugi said that it was his grandfather's photo album. He picked it up and was about to bring it upstairs when a few pictures that had been loose slipped out and fell to the floor. I helped him pick them up, and I found one picture of a man and a woman- it must have been there wedding day, because she was in a white dress and he was in a tux. They were grinning at each other like they were the happiest people on earth, and I realized that the woman had the same smile as Yugi. When I looked closer, I saw that he also had the woman's nose, but the man's eyes. I asked Yugi who they were, and he told me that they were his parents. I realized that I had never met them, and I asked where they were.

That afternoon, Yugi told me that he had no idea where his dad was, and his mom was never around. He heard from them maybe once a year; a letter around Christmas time, with no return address. I guess that was the first time I ever saw him cry, and for the rest of the afternoon we sat on the kitchen floor and exchanged sob stories. I told him about how my mom had died when I was a baby, and that my dad had been killed by some low life while he was coming home from work… he told me about all the things people had done to him over the years… we were both a mess by the end of it. Come to think of it, that was the first time Yugi had ever seen me cry too.

I shake myself out of the memory and notice that it's already 4:45. As I make my way to the dining room, I find myself wondering- and not for the first time either- what my dad would think of Yugi. I struggle to remember if we ever talked about same-sex relationships, and I suddenly remember that there was a guy at his funeral- one of his best friends, and that man had been one of the most flamboyant guys I'd ever met. So, clearly my father didn't disapprove of that kind of thing in general, but would his opinion have changed if it was his son that was dating another guy?

By this time I've made it to the dining room, and father-son relationships be damned, I'm ready to walk out. Pegasus has gone all out for this AGAIN.

I glare at him from the doorway. He's already seated and gazing at me expectantly.

"Why," I growl, "Must you insist on all the formality? It's just us, for crying out loud- you didn't need to break out the good dishes!"

Pegasus sighs. "Atem, any dinner is a formal event."

I remember last week I ate with Yugi and his grandfather. We had chicken nuggets and macaroni & cheese, and we ate off paper plates. I stomp over to the table and flop down while Pegasus rolls his eyes.

This is why I have yet to bring Yugi to my house. Rather, to Pegasus' house- since I refuse to think of it as being mine. The thing is way over the top- it's three stories, 50 something rooms, has marble staircases and floors, everything from the paint to the furniture looks and smells brand new, and every night we eat diner off of plates that are worth more than the bike that Yugi would ride to school every day if I didn't give him a ride. Oh, and to top it all off, there's a huge hand-painted picture of my stepfather's dead wife hanging in every room- including this one.

The place feels more like a museum than a home, and it's way too big. This isn't how I want Yugi to think of me- as the rich kid who lives in a ridiculously big house. When he comes over, I'd rather have it be to the house that belonged to my dad, and that will be mine once I graduate. I swear the second they hand me my diploma I'm grabbing my things and moving out.

"So," Pegasus says suddenly; I'm jolted out of my daydream and I drop my fork. It clatters against the plate and Pegasus winces.

"Sorry," I mutter, fantasizing about throwing the utensil across the table and into his eye.

"Never mind," he says delicately. "Anyway, it has come to my attention that your prom is coming up."

I nod, now intent on mashing my carrots into my potatoes- something I know that Pegasus can't stand.

"Are you going with anyone?"

I stop my dismemberment of my food and give my stepfather an incredulous look. Did I not tell him four months ago that I was falling for a guy- specifically Yugi? And did he not spend two hours talking me through what was probably my midlife crisis afterwards? Honestly, it was the first time I ever felt something like affection for the man and began to think that maybe I wouldn't sever all contact with him once I moved out, don't tell me he's forgotten already!

"Yes," I say slowly. "I'm going with Yugi."

Pegasus nods. "So, you've talked to him about it?"

"No, we're dating; I think he's knows I'm taking him to prom."

My stepfather gives me a look. "Are you sure about that? It doesn't seem like you're dating."

"How would you know?" I shoot back.

"Well, isn't it customary when people are dating to introduce each other to their family? I would very much like to meet Yugi, you know."

I glare at my food. "There is no way I'm bringing him here," I growl before I can stop myself.

Pegasus sighs. "Atem, you are the most difficult, pigheaded, stubborn boy I have ever met."

I clamp my jaw shut to keep myself from screaming, 'So why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?' **(1)**.

"Alright," Pegasus says after a moment of silence. "You don't have to bring him over, but I think you should ask him formally if he wants to go to prom with you. And ask his grandfather if it's alright with him."

I mutter an agreement and stand up.

"I'm going to go study," I say through my teeth, and stomp out of the room before he can stop me.

* * *

I don't study for anything. Instead I grab my phone and curl up under my blankets and wait for Yugi to call me. I alternate between feeling so angry that I can't even see straight and feeling so miserable that I still can't see straight. After a while I start to wonder what's wrong with my eyes, and then I realize that I'm a step away from crying, and I don't even know why.

Then Pegasus' words come back to me.

"_Atem, you are the most difficult, pigheaded, stubborn boy I have ever met."_

Deep down I know he didn't mean anything by it, but right now I want nothing more than to ask him why he even bothers with me in the first place. So what if he and my dad were college roommates? He didn't have to adopt me. He could have let me move to Israel with my grandparents, who were technically supposed to have me, it was in my dad's will, after all…although, they died two years ago, so I guess I would have had to go to someone else eventually. Still, if I'm so hard to deal with why does he try?

A tear breaks free from my eye and I wipe it away. What the hell is wrong with me, why do I feel so damn miserable? I backtrack, going over everything I talked about with Pegasus.

"_Who are you taking to prom?"_

I should have been talking about that with my dad. My real dad, who died three years ago and isn't going to be there when we're all posing for prom pictures, or in the auditorium when I finally get my diploma.

"Damn it," I mutter, the tears now flowing freely. How could I be so stupid? That's why I've been feeling so awful lately- because I knew that this was a big moment in my life and my dad wasn't there with me.

Suddenly I don't care who he's with and what he's studying for, I have to call Yugi. My hands are shaking so badly that I mess up his number three times before I finally dial it right. For a moment, I'm worried that he won't answer, but finally just as it's about to go to voicemail, he picks up.

"Hey, Atem," he says, and his voice sounds off.

I clear my throat. "Hi," I say, but my voice breaks.

"Atem? Are you alright?"

"Are you?" I ask. If he's not, if something's wrong…then I can't tell him about my problems. No matter what, between the two of us Yugi got the worse hand dealt to him, so I'll let his problems take precedence over mine.

"Um, actually I need to talk to you about something," he says. "But if you're not feeling up to it-"

"I'll be right there," I say. I sit up and grab my car keys.

"Atem, tell me what's wrong."

I shake my head and remember that he can't see it. "I'm fine," I tell him. "Just, you know, feeling under the weather."

He's quiet for a while, and I'm already halfway down the stairs before he speaks again.

"If you say so," he sighs.

"I'll see you soon," I say. As I leave, I catch sight of my face in the glass on the door. Ugh, I look terrible. I drive with the window open, hoping that the wind will erase the evidence of my breakdown before I get to Yugi's house.

* * *

**(1)- Taken from Lilo & Stitch (the first movie, Lilo says it to Nani). **

**So yes, there's a little peak into Atem's mind. Next up will be Yugi. Also, the way this story is writing itself makes me think that it's going to be significantly shorter than I originally planned. Actually, it's not at all what I originally thought it would be, but sometimes that's just how things work out, and it's for the best. And actually, I like where the story is going now better than I did before.**

**Next update...IDK when that will be...my finals start on tuesday, and then it's christmas, so I may not be writing...but then again I could be wrong. Anyway, i have the entire month of January off so I'll be updating more frequently then.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW. PLEASE.**


End file.
